


Musical Mystery

by HazzaMarie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Barry Allen Singing, M/M, STAR Labs family, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, Warbler Barry, mentions of Glee characters, possible ooc, slight ColdFlash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaMarie/pseuds/HazzaMarie
Summary: Barry has a talent that he has kept hidden from his friends, he can sing. The secret gets out and soon everyone knows about it.Why didn't Barry tell them? Why does he react so badly when confronted about it? What happened to make him hate singing so much?





	1. Chapter 1

Joe West wasn’t necessarily a lazy person, he was a cop after all and that required him to stay in shape enough to chase down criminals. Chasing down criminals and cleaning out the basement however were two very different things. When it came down to it, he would rather be dodging bullets than spending his Saturday morning going through boxes of old stuff that had been sitting in the basement for the last seven years.  
The reason Joe was going through old boxes from the basement was because Iris had asked him to find a paper she had written in high school. Apparently it would help her with a piece she was currently working on. After seeing all the boxes he would have to look through Iris had suggested that her dad just clean out the basement since neither of them could remember the last time it had been done.  
That was how Joe found himself sitting in the living room, boxes scattered all over. All of his kids claimed to be busy and couldn’t help him with the basement but they had promised to make it up to him somehow. Joe had checked four different boxes full of stuff from when Barry and Iris were in high school and was coming up empty handed. He decided that he would check one more box before taking a break. After all, carrying all of that junk up from the basement had been a workout in itself.  
He looked into one of the boxes and saw that it was full of tapes. Obviously none of the stuff in this box were Iris’s paper, but he was curious as to what the tapes were.  
Joe took one out and realization crossed his face. “Oh Barry would kill me if he knew I had these.” He muttered to himself. After a quick glance around the room to make sure Barry hadn’t popped up out of nowhere, Joe inserted one of the tapes into the DVD-VCR player.  
He sat down on the edge of the coffee table as the tape started. It showed a stage with many people standing in formation, the lights dimmed enough where you couldn’t tell who the people were. For a second it was quiet before suddenly there was singing and the stage lit up. In the middle of the stage, singing the lead was Barry. With everything going on it had completely slipped Joe’s mind about how Barry used to be in his school’s a cappella group.  
With his amazing grades Barry had ended up getting a full scholarship to a private all-boys academy his sophomore, junior, and senior years of high school. At first it had been hard for him to adjust, but eventually Barry had found a group that he could call his own, the Dalton Academy Warblers.  
Joe and Iris had been baffled that Barry joined an a cappella group, considering he had never expressed an interest in singing beforehand. When they went to his first competition and saw how happy Barry was performing on stage they knew that he had found where he truly belonged.  
Joe was pulled out of his memories of Barry’s Warbler days when there was a knock at the front door. He paused the tape and went to answer it, surprised to see Cisco standing there. “Cisco? Is there something I can help you with?”  
“There most certainly is.” Cisco replied as he walked passed Joe into the house. “Barry’s birthday is coming up and Caitlin and I are at a loss at what to get him..” His voice trailed off slowly as he took in the state of the living room. “Doing some spring cleaning?”  
Joe shut the front door and put his hands on his hips, surveying the state of his living room. “I suppose so. It started with a favor to Iris and ended with me cleaning the basement all alone.”  
Cisco winced in sympathy. “Oh, bummer.” His eyes lit up when he saw the TV and immediately he was sitting in front of it. “Is that Barry?! Oh my god what is this?”  
Before Joe could do or say anything Cisco pushed play and the tape resumed from where he paused it.  
As Cisco watched the Barry on screen sing and dance a huge grin found its way onto his face. “This is the coolest thing ever! Besides, you know, Barry having super powers.” He chuckled as the tape ended and the screen went blank, turning to face Joe. “I didn’t know Barry could dance like that. I didn’t know he could sing, like at all.”  
Just as Joe was opening his mouth to say something Cisco saw the box full of other tapes. “There’s more?!” Immediately he was searching through the box, looking at the labels on each of the tapes. After a moment of looking through them he turned to Joe, smiling from ear to ear. “Joe you gotta let me borrow these, I have the perfect idea for Barry’s birthday present.”  
“I don’t know Cisco… If Barry hasn’t mentioned any of this I’m not sure he wants you guys to know about it.” Joe looked skeptical about the idea.  
“Come on Joe, I just need to borrow them for a day at the very most.” Cisco could see that Joe still wasn’t sure about the idea. “I’ll even help you clean up some of this stuff if yo-”  
“Deal.” Joe interrupted him, an almost sinister grin creeping its way onto his face.  
What did I just get myself into? Cisco thought to himself before Joe put him to work.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple hours of helping Joe clean out his house, Cisco was finally free. His hard work wasn’t for nothing; Joe had held up his end of the deal and given Cisco all of the tapes of Barry performing. He made his way back to S.T.A.R. labs to get started on what he thought was going to be the best birthday present Barry could ever ask for.  
As Cisco walked into the Cortex he was pleased to note that Barry was absent, the only person there being Caitlin. “Hey Cait.” He grinned, setting the box of tapes onto the desk and plopping into the seat next to the bioengineer.  
Said bioengineer raised an eyebrow at the box. “Cisco… What’ve you got there?” She inquired skeptically. Her friend always seemed to get himself involved into things that didn’t end well, even before the Particle Accelerator explosion. Caitlin had a feeling that whatever was in the box was something that wasn’t going to work out for Cisco and it obviously made her worry.  
“Nothing bad.” He rolled his eyes. He knew the look of worry on Caitlin’s face, she wore the same look every time Barry went out to fight against a new metahuman. “It’s a box of tapes from Joe. Apparently our dear Barry was keeping it a secret from us that he can sing and dance.”  
Suddenly the look of worry was gone from her face and in its place was a sheepish smile. “Actually…”  
Cisco gasped and put a hand to his heart. “Caitlin Snow! How dare you keep this information from me!”  
“In my defense I was drunk when I heard Barry sing. I forgot about it until you just now mentioned it.” Caitlin confessed, hands held up in a sign of surrender.  
Cisco narrowed his eyes at his friend before nodding. “Fine, I believe you.”  
Caitlin rolled her eyes with a smile playing on her lips. “So, what exactly are on these tapes you got?”  
Cisco’s face lit up and he took a couple out of the box. “In high school Barry was apparently part of glee club. Each of these tapes has a different competition they performed in.”  
“Barry was in glee club?” Surprise made it’s way onto Caitlin’s face. “I never would’ve imagined that. He doesn’t seem like the type of person to join something like that.”  
“I was just as surprised as you are.” Cisco admitted as he started typing something onto his computer. “I’m going to use them for his birthday present. I’m thinking a compilation video of all the performances. Highlight the parts where he’s singing lead and add a little pizzazz.” He did jazz hands to add emphasis to his point.  
“I don’t know if that’s the best idea Cisco… If Barry didn’t tell us about this there’s probably a reason for that.”  
“Aw come on Cait, it’s not like I’m planning on broadcasting this to all of Central. I’m just going to show it at his birthday party. It’s just going to be us, Harry, and the West’s.” He proclaimed with certainty.  
After a couple moments of thinking Caitlin sighed and nodded. “Okay. What can I do to help?”  
A grin make its way onto Cisco’s face and he gestured to the box. “I need you to convert all of these into discs. I can’t work with them the way they are now.”  
“You couldn’t do that on your way here?” She questioned with slight annoyance.  
“I wanted to show them to you as tapes,” Cisco told his friend. “You don’t see this many tapes in one place anymore, I thought it was cool.”  
Caitlin smiled a little and nodded. “Okay yeah, it is kind of cool. I haven’t seen this many tapes since the last time I went to a Blockbuster.”  
“Oh god, I forgot Blockbuster was a thing. I think I still have a fee that I never paid.” Cisco admitted with a shrug. “Oh well, they haven’t tracked me down to pay it yet so I doubt they ever will.”  
“Cisco!” Caitlin gave him her disapproving mom glare, the one usually saved for Barry when he was planning on doing something stupid.  
He rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “Relax Cait, it’s not important. What’s important is getting these tapes into digital format so we can actually work with them.”  
“Alright, fine.” Caitlin sighed as she got up and took the box of tapes. “I was planning on heading to Jitters to get something to drink anyways, I can stop and do these on my way there.”  
“Awesome.” Cisco smiled sickeningly sweet at her. “Since you’re going to Jitters want to get me a drink too?”  
“Don’t push your luck.” She gave her best friend a glare before taking the box of tapes and heading to the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So I know it's been over 2 months since I've updated and I'm really sorry. At first I just had a lot going on and no motivation to write, but then I got a couple comments basically demanding updates. While I appreciate the comments that some people leave that say they can't wait for the next update, a comment demanding the next chapter (in a very rude manner) isn't going to make me want to write. I love that people actually like what I'm writing, but ultimately I'm writing because I enjoy doing so. Getting rude comments makes me not want to write or post anything.  
> On that note, I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I have an anime convention coming up within the next couple weeks which is stressing me out, plus I'm looking for a second job. Please be patient with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Grant Gustin singing on Glee are some of the videos I've watched the most on YouTube tbh and the episode of The Flash where Barry goes to the bar with Caitlin and did karaoke kills me. I can't wait until the Flash/Supergirl/Arrow (?) crossover musical episode! We need more of Barry singing, so I decided to write this fic! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
